This invention relates generally, as indicated, label/tag with embedded signaling device and method and apparatus for making and using, and more particularly, to a low profile, relatively unobtrusive webstock label or tag with a signaling device and to a method and apparatus of making such device and use thereof for labeling, tagging, signaling, and the like.
Signaling devices that are attachable to or are attached to products have been used in the past to provide a signal when a product is being wrongfully removed from a store, from a storage area, etc., e.g., by a shop lifter, thief, or unauthorized individual. Signaling devices have been used for other purposes, too, an example being for inventory control. An exemplary signaling device has a pair of metal members separated by an insulator, the combination being contained in a relatively large container that is attachable to a product as by adhesive or by some other means. Usually such container has a relatively high profile, is rather visible and is physically large. This is a disadvantage in that it facilitates being noticed by a possible wrong doer who may wish to remove or to disable the signaling device.
In an exemplary prior accousto-magnetic signaling device, at least one of the metal members is magnetized. When the signaling device is exposed to an appropriate electromagnetic signal, such as that emitted by a magnetic device stationed at the exit of a store, the metal members in the signaling device respond to produce a discernable output. In response to the discernable output, then, a wrong doer, such as a person who is committing a theft, may be apprehended. The magnetized member, though, may be demagnitized or otherwise disabled by placing it in an appropriate instrument, and thusly disabled the signaling device then would not produce the discernable output when removed from the store.
Other types of signaling devices also are known. Some are passive, such as that of the type described above. Others may be active in that they may contain or include a power supply or some other means to emit a discernable output either when interrogated or constantly (or periodic), depending on the circumstances. However, most prior signaling devices have been of a relatively large size and are too easily spotted (seen) so that a wrong doer would know to remove it before absconding with the product.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art to provide an unobtrusive signaling device for use with various products, goods, containers and the like. Such relatively unobtrusive signaling device desirably would be relatively small, of low profile, and easily hidden, camouflaged, and so forth.
According to an aspect of the invention, a webstock device includes sheet-like webstock material, a cavity in the webstock material, a signaling device at least partly contained in the cavity, and means for retaining the signaling device at least partly in the cavity.
According to another aspect, a signaling device includes webstock material having a cavity therein and a signaling device at least partly in the cavity, a cover covering at least part of the cavity to retain the signaling device, and a further signaling device located relative to the webstock and outside the cavity in cooperative relation to the first mentioned signaling device to provide a signaling function.
According to another aspect, a webstock device includes first webstock material having an opening, sheet material adhered relative to the webstock in relative proximity to one surface thereof at least partly covering the opening, a first portion of a signaling device in the opening, a film adhered relative to the webstock material in relative proximity to the other surface thereof at least partly covering the opening, and a second portion of the signaling device outside the opening and located for cooperation with the first portion for signaling function.
According to another aspect, a method of detecting objects includes placing a sheet-like label including a detectable device unobtrusively with respect to the object.
According to another aspect, a process of making webstock includes moving a substantially continuous sheet along a process line, forming in the sheet a cavity that is closed at one side, placing an object in the cavity, placing a closure relative to the sheet to retain the object in the cavity, and placing a further object relative to the sheet and in spaced apart functionally cooperative relation to the object.
According to another aspect, a process of making webstock includes in a first sheet forming a cavity, placing a second sheet relative to one surface of the first sheet at least partially to cover the cavity, placing an object in the cavity, placing a third sheet relative to the other surface of the first sheet to retain the object in the cavity, placing a further object outside the cavity in a functionally cooperative relation to the object and in relatively fixed position relative to the sheets.
According to another aspect, a process for producing webstock includes creating a cavity in the webstock while the webstock is continuously moved along a process line, embedding an active device in the cavity.
According to another aspect, a process for detectable labeling including forming an unobtrusive label for inclusion with an object, and placing within the label a detectable device.
According to another aspect, an apparatus for manufacturing a webstock including a signaling device includes means for moving a webstock along a manufacturing route, means for forming a cavity in the webstock at spaced-apart locations thereof, means for placing a signaling member into respective cavities, means for closing the cavity to retain the signaling member therein.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described in the specification and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be suitably employed.
Although the invention is shown and described with respect to one or more preferred embodiments, it is obvious that equivalents and modifications will occur to others skilled in the art upon the reading and understanding of the specification. The present invention includes all such equivalents and modifications, and is limited only by the scope of the claims.